


Tony Stark Versus the Internet

by darkrabbit



Category: Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: #IFDrabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrabbit/pseuds/darkrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Wins the Internet with his Ninja Skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark Versus the Internet

Tony Stark Versus the Internet

 

Tony’s hand hovered over the enter key.

 

He grabbed his stubbled chin, encased in two inches of partially retracted red and yellow hypersteel, rubbed, then set his free and hanging thumb with a bang down on the key, ending the discussion with his chin and making himself a fan… of himself… all over again.

 

“I win,” he said aloud to nobody in particular, half-hoping that someone would answer back, “good times, good times.”

 

About half an hour later he checked his email for the fifteenth time, and there it was.

 

“Pepper as Samus fanfiction- posted.”

 


End file.
